


Come back be here.

by transgendergerard



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Major end game spoilers, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut, male reader - Freeform, tom holland x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: You haven't seen Tom since the Infinity War premiere almost a year ago. Now it's time for the End Game premiere and Tom thinks you're not able to come, but you end up surprising him and you go to the premiere.





	Come back be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Tom x male reader fic :D which is surprising since I've had a huge gay crush on him since I saw Civil War... but since Tom said he would be taking a break from IG I thought I should finally write a Tom x reader fic! I am SO EXCITED for Far From Home to come out this summer to expect more Tom x male reader fics as well as some spideypool and Peter x male reader fics. Also, I did make the male reader wear a white suit to the premiere because Ben Hardy wrote a white suit to the Oscars and I thought he looked really good in it so... there's that. 
> 
> There are major end game spoilers in this fic, but I think most of us have seen the movie now, but just in cause you haven't. You've been warned! 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic was inspired by this lovely gifset of Tom facetiming someone with Tessa - https://peteparkrrs.tumblr.com/post/173907078345/tom-and-tessa-051418
> 
> Send me prompts! www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask

You landed in LA around midnight after you got on a red-eye flight from your southern home state. You haven’t been able to be with Tom face to face since the Infinity War press tour last year. Your relationship has always been long distance since he’s from London and you are from the states, but especially now where Tom has been everywhere all over the world for not only Marvel but all the other projects he has been working on. Meanwhile, you’ve stayed in one place while you’ve been in college. You love it, but sometimes you wish you could just walk on campus and walk to your boyfriend’s dorm so you can see him and talk to him instead of wondering when the next time you’ll see him. Though finally, that is no longer the case. After almost a year not seeing each other face to face you are finally going to be seeing your boyfriend while he’s going to be at the premiere of the biggest movie of the past 10 years. Everyone is going to be there, including you. And Tom has no idea that you are going to surprise him there beforehand. Tom has always been the one to surprise you, but this time you are going to be able to pull it off. At least you think. Until you hear your phone ring once you get into your hotel room. 

The airport wasn’t that far from the hotel you’re standing in, but of course, LA traffic made the trip to the hotel longer than it should be. So it was around 2 am when you finally opened the door and got into your hotel room. You threw your stuff in a corner and quickly get out of your clothes as you sleep in your boxers. You managed to brush your teeth before you finally got into bed. The red carpet didn’t start until 4 pm so you thought you had enough time to sleep in, but it wasn’t until a few hours earlier in the early morning when your boyfriend decided to face time you. 

Your phone woke you up around 9:30 in the morning. You groaned as you only went to bed late last night. You also woke up confused as you didn’t set up an alarm this early. You slowly grab your phone from the nightstand and turn on the lamp on it when you figured out what made your phone buzz. You read the screen and it said your boyfriend was calling you to facetime you like how you two always do in the morning. Somehow that part of your morning routine slipped from your mind as you planned your little surprise. You didn’t think you would have to make sure that Tom wouldn’t figure out what you were doing, but maybe you might. You answered Tom’s request with a loud sigh. 

“Good morning, y/n.” Tom says quite happily despite being it early in the morning and you knew you were both not morning people. 

 

“Morning, Tom.” You say as you try to get comfortable. You found yourself on your stomach trying to cover your mostly naked body. You ran your fingers through your messy hair, and you feel Tom starting at you through the screen. Appreciating being able to see you like this while you're still far away from each other. You put your phone near the lamp and used it as a stand. 

“Where are you, love? That doesn’t look like your room.” Tom asked you. 

“Oh, uh, I had to take a red-eye to LA because a family member of mine had an emergency and needed someone to help them and I was the only one available.” You lied to your boyfriend. 

“Wait, so we’re in the same place? Do you think you can find a way and see me? I really miss you, y/n.” Your heart broke as your boyfriend asks you if you could see him. This trip is actually for him, but he can’t know that yet. 

“No, I don’t think so, babe. Unless you can come to my family member’s place, which I doubt it with your busy schedule. I’m sorry, Tom.” You explained. 

“That’s okay. We’re still going to be seeing each other when Far From Home comes out, though, right?” Tom asks with his big brown puppy dog eyes. 

“Of course, love. I wouldn’t miss any Spider-man movie with you in it.” You assure him. 

“Okay, I was making sure. Also, y/n, are you not wearing a shirt right now? Tom asked with a flirty look on his face. 

“Yes, you know I only sleep in my boxers, Tom. Why would you ask that?” You say with a laugh. 

“I was just curious, y/n. You know, I need something to think about while people are taking pictures of me.” Tom says. 

“Ok, well just make sure you don’t have sex hair on the red carpet, okay? I don’t think Disney would be happy if that happens.” You told Tom.

“Oh, I’ll make sure that won’t happen, y/n.” Tom says. 

“I hope you have a great time tonight, love. Make sure to cry for me if Cap dies, okay?” You ask Tom. 

“Sure, y/n. I’ll try. I’ll talk to you tonight.” Tom says as the facetime call ended. 

He didn’t know yet that you two will be able to talk face to face tonight. Your heart fluttered as you thought about finally seeing Tom after so long of not seeing him. You were excited to be his arms again and hide your face in his neck and inhale his smell. Even though it would be in front of a bunch of people and you two weren’t normally very couply in front of people since you tried to keep things private, but you’ll let this one slide as you’ve been apart from each other for so long and the Marvel cast are so supportive of you two so they wouldn’t mind any PDA. 

 

It was less than 2 hours until the premiere started and you were about to go to the hotel where the cast of End Game was staying at for the premiere. No one else knew you were coming, expect for Haz. You weren’t invited to go to the premiere so someone had to invite you and you, of course, picked your boyfriend’s best friend. And unlike your boyfriend, Haz can keep a secret when he needs to and hasn’t slipped your secret to Tom that you were coming. Haz told you that he told Tom that he was just getting food, but little did Tom know that his best friend was about to pick up his boyfriend. Your legs were jumping up and down from excitement as you were getting closer and closer to the hotel. 

You finally made it to the Hotel with Haz. The doorman gave you a badge to make sure everyone knew you were here for the premiere and not some random person. For some reason having a badge on you made you feel really official even if you weren’t a part of the movie in any way. You and Haz made it to the elevator and Haz pressed the button for the 5th floor as that is where everyone was. Your heart started to beat faster and faster as you got closer and closer to Tom. The elevator ride felt like the longest one ever and at first you were worried that something was wrong with the elevator, but finally it made it to the 5th floor and you get to go with your plan. The walk down the hallway was also longer than you thought it should be. The room was the biggest room on the hall and of course, it was at the end of the hall. You almost started to run as to get to the room faster. 

“y/n, slow down! You don’t need to run down the hall. It’s not like they’re going to be leaving the hotel right now.” Haz told you as he walked behind you. You just couldn’t help it if you were acting like a child right now. You really wanted to see your boyfriend. 

The long walk down the hallway finally ended as you got to the cast’s room. You knocked on the door, hoping that anyone but Tom answered the door. Luckily someone else other than Tom did answer the door. Iron Man himself, Robert Downey Jr, was the one to answer the door. You managed to not be starstruck as you two talked which was easier now as you’ve hung around the cast a few times now. Robert was actually the only other person other than Haz to know about your little plan so you were happy that it was him at the door. 

“Ah, Mr. L/N, I’m glad you’re finally here. Come in, I think your boyfriend is somewhere around here.” Robert told you. You couldn’t really say anything back to Robert so you just nodded your head back to him. 

 

Haz walked in front of you as he led you to Tom. Tom was on a fairly large couch in the corner in the back around some of the other cast. Robert went back to them to get back in the conversation. Other people around Tom were Benedict Cumberbatch, Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, and Anthony Mackie. Tom seemed to be in a deep conversation with Benedict and Evans so Haz needed to try and get his attention away from them. 

You were at a bar near the front of the room talking to Robert but also trying to keep your eye on your boyfriend in the corner. You’re trying to figure out what Haz is saying to him, but alas you have no luck. But it convinced Tom to come over near you at the bar. Your heart started pounding louder than it has been since you entered the room. You can’t see each other’s faces, but Tom knew that it was you sitting at the bar and not anyone else. 

“Wait, y/n, Is that you? I thought you were with family?” Tom asked in confusion. 

“I kind of made that up so that way I could surprise you.” You said in excitement as you turned around to face him properly. 

You turned your seat around so you would be able to face Tom. You’ve seen Tom smile before, but never like this. This is a smile you would see at a wedding or maybe winning an Oscar. You never thought you could make him smile like this before. It made you smile like that too as you wrapped your arms around him and hide your face in his shoulders. You feel his arms wrap around your waist, almost picking you up from the ground. Even though there a lot people around it feels like you guys are the only ones in the room. After a few moments of just hugging, Tom is the first one to speak up. 

“I missed you so much, y/n.” Tom says quietly so you are the one who can hear him speak. 

“I missed you too, Tom.” You say to him. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Tom says in disbelief. 

He finally puts you down so you can properly look at each other. You can see the tears build up in Tom’s big brown eyes and he can see the blush build up in your cheeks. He takes his hands and cups your face like he’s about to kiss you. You start to get nervous a little because you’ve never been one for PDA, but your worries are forgotten as you feel Tom’s lips on yours. His hands go back down your hip and you feel them make small circles in the inside of your hips. You hear yourself moan into the kiss. You also hear Seb and Mackie whistle in the back. You don’t know how long you kiss, but after a while, you stop because you both need to breathe. You both put your foreheads against each other. Only looking at each other. 

“I love you, Tom.” You say quietly. Not wanting anyone else to hear you. 

“I love you too, y/n.” Tom replies. 

You hug again, but after the hug, Robert spoke up. You completely forgot he was right next to you during the whole thing. 

“This is a really heartwarming reunion, but if it continues we are going to be late to the premiere and we don’t need the mouse mad at us so how about finishing this, yeah?” Robert asks you and Tom. 

“Oh, yeah, sure, Robert.” You and Tom say at the same time. 

You two finally separate from each other. You haven’t gotten to give each other a proper look over what you are wearing, but once you got to look at what Tom was wearing your breath stop. He was wearing a normal black suit, but you thought he looked absolutely incredible. Whenever you got the rare time to be together it’s never been at a special event like this. Always alone together at your place or his. So this was quite a nice change to what Tom normally wear when he was with you. And you thought to yourself that Tom must have liked your white suit as well because he hasn’t been able to keep your eyes off you as the cast finished getting ready and then finally made their way to the premiere location. You wondered to yourself if Tom noticed your Spider-man tie. That is something you will have to ask him later. For now, it’s time to watch the biggest film of the year. 

 

The film was amazing. Everyone was worried about it being three hours long, but to you, it didn’t feel like it was that long. Despite dating one of the actors in the movie you knew nothing going into End Game. Disney made sure that Tom didn’t know any major plotlines so that way he wouldn’t leak them during an interview or whatever. Luckily he followed Disney’s rules and didn’t leak any major spoilers. Which is why you were just in tears when Tony died. You cried on Tom’s shoulder and you were pretty sure it was, Evans?, who put his arm on your shoulder trying to comfort you as Iron Man himself was sitting on Tom’s right. You didn’t realize how much Tony’s death would affect you but it did and it was all you could think about during the rest of the movie after that part. But crying wasn’t the only thing you did during the movie. When Tom first came on screen you made sure to cheer the loudest and to give him a wink, making him laugh. You also cheered and clapped when Steve got Thor’s hammer. Or basically cheer and clapped when Steve did anything because he was still your favorite character, despite Tom trying to change your mind and make your favorite character Spider-man. 

The movie was finally over and when the lights came back on the directors of the movie made the cast stand up so everyone could cheer for them. Afterwards, they announced that there was an afterparty and everyone was welcomed, but Tom asked you if you wanted to go and you told him no. 

“Do you want to go to the afterparty, y/n?” Tom asks you as you walked out of the movie theater. 

“Um, not really. I kinda only want to celebrate with you, if you know what I mean.” You whisper to him because you don’t want the rest of the cast to know your plan. 

“Oh, I definitely know what you mean, love,” Tom whispers to you in a deeper voice so you made sure he understood what you were talking about. Somehow this made you shiver thinking about what was to come later tonight. 

Luckily no one asked you and Tom if you were going to come to the afterparty. You managed to go straight to his hotel room which thankfully wasn’t that high up in the hotel. No one was in the elevator so Tom started to attack your neck with kisses. He started kissing behind your ear and got to your collarbone as the elevator made it to his floor. You two practically ran to his room and he opened the door of his hotel room as fast as he could. The door opened and you guys walked to the bed that’s in the middle of the room. You two spent a couple of minutes kissing in front of it before Tom pushed you on top of it. You felt his hands move up and down your legs and made their way down to your thighs. You spread them far enough so he could be in between them. During this time you guys never stopped kissing. You finally did so he could take your suit jacket off and started to take your shirt off too. 

“You know, y/n, during the entire movie I thought about what we would be doing afterward. I could only think about you.” Tom says as he takes your shirt off. Moving his hands everywhere he could. 

“Oh, really?” You asked. Shivering again at Tom’s touch. 

Tom didn’t reply back, he just hummed as he continued to attack your body with kisses and the occasional hickey. While he was kissing you, you tried to take off his clothes as you thought he was wearing too much. You successfully got his suit jacket off as long as well as his tie before he stopped whatever he was doing to you to help you to take his shirt off. You move your hands everywhere on his quite toned chest. You moved them down his body to his pants so you can unzip them and take them off, leaving Tom in only in his boxers. He did the same to you so you were only in your boxers as well.

Tom hide his head in your neck as he took a minute to breathe. The only thing you could hear is his breathing and heart beating. After a while, you felt his hands move downward where they made their way to your boxers. Tom moved his head from your neck so he could look at you properly. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, y/n?” Tom asked you. 

“Of course, Tom. I’ve wanted to do this since the last time we saw each other.” You told him. 

“Okay. I was just making sure. You can tell me to stop at any point of this, okay?” He asked you. 

You just nodded your head yes instead of saying it. You felt one of Tom’s hand move to your cock and you made sure to put your hand on top of his to really make him know you are okay with this. Once your hand is off of his he finally pulled your boxers down. You pulled his down as well. He kissed behind your ear before he got off the bed to get the stuff you need for the night. After Tom got you two ready you enjoyed the best night you’ve had with him in a while. You’ve done this with him before but with the fact you haven’t seen each other in almost a year, it made it so much more incredible. You tried to hold it together to make it last longer, but you couldn’t and you told Tom you were close faster than you wanted to. But he didn’t seem to mind as after your organism he licked some of your come off your body before he got up to go to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean the both of you. He cleaned you off first and before Tom got to clean himself off you made sure to lick a strip of his own come, making him laugh. 

After Tom gets you both clean he made it where he was spooning you. You felt his arms wrap around your waist and his face hiding in your neck. You moved your hands so they were on top of his. Tom broke the quit as he spoke up.

“I love you, y/n. Thank you for coming to the premiere tonight.” Tom says as he kissed your neck. 

“I love you too, Tom. And you’re welcome. I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” You said as you yawned. Clearly fighting sleep. 

“How long are you staying with me, y/n?”. Tom asks you.

“For the weekend. I go back Sunday night.” You replied. 

“Okay. That is enough time to do everything I have planned.” He said before he fell asleep. 

You stayed up a little bit longer after Tom had fallen asleep. You wondered what he had planned for the two of you, but you didn’t try to think that hard as you fell asleep too. You were happy as your surprised worked and you got to support Tom during one of the most important nights of his life. Tom has always been there for you and you will always be there for him. You couldn’t wait to wake up in the morning and see what Tom has planned for you. But for now you dreamed about keeping New York safe with Spider-man by your side and you thought to yourself that this was enough.


End file.
